Modern image and video capture systems may automatically adjust exposure settings to capture better quality images. In addition to camera adjustments such as adjustments to shutter speed or aperture, digital video capture often also includes digital exposure correction before storing each captured image. Digital exposure correction can include processing such as color balancing and gamma correction. In video capture systems, these adjustments are usually dynamic, changing the adjustments between captured frames as a scene being captured, changes or as lighting on the scene changes. Video capture systems may not always produce consistent representations of the same scene over time.